


Pit Night

by JillyWinchester



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles, Some Plot, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Teambuilding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nightmare-mentioned, non-toxic masculinity, ptsd only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyWinchester/pseuds/JillyWinchester
Summary: On nights like these, the team just needs to relax and distract themselves from what happened during their missions.Or, a stupid self-indulgent team as family fic I wrote while I was supposed to be doing homework





	Pit Night

It was late, and the mission had been brutal and heartbreaking. They almost always were, but tonight was one of the worst. As each member of the team returned from their quarters with fresh, comfy clothes, they knew no one would be going home tonight. It didn't matter- this was practically home anyway.

Usually, the link was only used for missions or secret conversations, but tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight was one of those nights they needed it. Needed to know they weren't alone. That the others were _there_ , and to bask in their comfort and company. M'gann glanced back at Kaldur, who looked so strange in sweatpants and a hoodie, for confirmation. He nodded.

_Link Established_

M'gann could feel the collective sigh of relief through the link, but she didn't mention it.

"Pit night?" she asked verbally, focusing on pushing her emotions into a constant, pulsing presence in the link. On pit nights, the team spent most of the time pressing close together, eating snacks, and trying to distract themselves from the terrors they had just witnessed.

 _Yes_ replied the others, and Kaldur and Conner moved to push the two couches together, effectively making a cuddle pit. Wally raced to grab an armful of blankets and pillows, and Zatanna summoned a soft basket of some of the team's favorite treats. Artemis busied herself with a box of DVDs, calling out movie names and waiting for the team to vote. Eventually, she slid (i)Ferris Bueller's Day Off into the player. Robin stood to the side, standing straight as a rod and staring into space. It was jarring to feel that he was barely even in the link, on the edge of not being present. She pushed further into his mind and put her arm around his shoulders. Physical touch was essential to humans like mental touch was to Martians, so M'gann used both.

Robin melted into both touches, projecting  _Thank you_ into the link and squeezing the hand that was on his shoulder. M'gann let go of Robin's shoulders, and they climbed into the pit assuming their normal positions. M'gann snuggled into Conner's shoulder, and Kaldur sat on Conner's other side, placing his arm over both of their shoulders. Zatanna put her head in his lap, and her feet in Robin's. Wally sat across from them on the other couch, but his legs still intertwined with the others. Robin's head was in his lap, and Artemis was snuggled into his shoulder.

 _Ferris Bueler's Day Off_ was a strange, but funny movie. M'gann especially liked how Ferris would turn and talk to the camera. No matter how funny it was though, the team wasn't laughing. The most they could muster was a chuckle and a weak smile. Gosh, they were just so (i) tired. M'gann (i) ached for sleep, found herself slipping more than once before shaking herself awake. After a night like this, she couldn't sleep. After a night like this, with sleep, came nightmares.

 _It's okay_. Conner projected into the link, pressing a kiss to her hair.  _Sleep_. _We'll be here in case of nightmares. In fact, we should all be asleep._

Next to him, Kaldur suppressed a yawn and stopped petting Zatanna's hair for a moment.  _That is correct._ This time, he couldn't hold the yawn back.  _We'll all be here for each other._

 _Ok_ , they each replied, and Artemis pawed sleepily for the remote, which had been lost in the cushions almost as soon as the movie had started. Without any success, she turned to Zatanna, who sighed, but cast her spell anyway. "ffo sthgil nrut etomer nommus!" Instantly, the lights were out and the lost remote lay in Zatanna's hand. She turned off the tv

"Goodnight, guys," Conner said, pulling M'gann in closer and leaning towards Kaldur.

"Goodnight"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short, little to no plot, but please comment anyway! It really makes my day and encourages me to be a better writer!


End file.
